Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 May 2016
11:30 ja lece oglądać the 100 11:30 xd dddd 11:30 trzymka 11:30 o/ 11:30 Ty kupiłeś 3 gramy xD D 11:30 No raczej 11:30 Prędzej dam ostremu do podpisania moje gówno niż to okaże się prawdą xD 11:31 sibada siabada mydełko fa 11:31 xd 11:31 A se dawaj 11:31 hej 11:31 kuro! <3 11:31 yo 11:31 był dziś psychograf? 11:31 11:32 Nie 11:32 Pani hetman o/ 11:32 nie 11:32 Elo jasiek 11:32 O, pan Vetus 11:32 Mój ulubieniec ;D 11:32 Witajcie 11:32 o heeej jasiu 11:33 Ej kuro 11:33 Na ej to się woła tramwaj 11:34 xd 11:34 Weź upomnij kawaiixemo czy kogoś takiego bo dodaje cały czas do past jakieś dziwne fanarty 11:34 Zauważyłam 11:34 to panna kuro, nosee 11:34 Jak wejdzie na czat, to z nią sobie pogadam 11:34 serio? 11:34 k 11:34 I nie "weź" 11:34 k 11:35 kuro? <3 11:35 <3 11:35 Kuro, Kuro! <3 11:35 (ezt) 11:35 Rzym! <3 11:35 czy twoje stanowisko jest lepsze od nosee? <3 11:35 kuro? 11:35 jest 11:36 Zależy, pod jakim względem. 11:36 Kuro to nasz szef 11:36 każdym.. 11:36 Mościa Pani Kyurone to Hetman Wielki Cesarstwa Creepypasty ^^ 11:36 No to tak jak Nosee napisał - jestem "szefem szefów" 11:36 ^^ 11:37 ^^ 11:37 Kuro, gdzie mogę sprawdzić kiedy dostałem uprawnienia? 11:37 <3 11:37 kuro 11:38 jest 11:38 super 11:38 !!!! 11:38 k 11:38 :D 11:38 Edycje -> zarządzanie uprawnieniami 11:38 Dzięki 11:39 19:22, wrz 14, 2014 EcstasyDarks (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) zmienił przynależność Użytkownik:NOSEE do grup (brak → Moderator czatu) 11:39 ło 11:40 17:22, wrz 14, 2014 EcstasyDarks (tablica • edycje) zmienił przynależność Użytkownik:NOSEE do grup (Moderator czatu → Moderator czatu oraz Biurokrata) 11:40 Co to się stało, byłęm biurolem a nie wiedziałem o tym xD 11:40 Piniak chyba jest dłużej, tylko że on miał przerwę 11:40 dwa lata prawie :D 11:40 a jak się dostaje takie cuś? 11:40 Piniakolada :[[]]3 11:40 Hetman Wielki Cesarstwa Creepypasty musi waćpannie nadać ^^ 11:40 12:36, kwi 5, 2014 Pan Cube (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) zmienił przynależność Użytkownik:Piniakolada do grup (brak → Moderator czatu) (Pan Cube awansował Piniakolada na moderatora czatu tej wiki.) 11:41 Jak jest rekrutacja, to przyjmuję pod swe skrzydła kolejne diabelstwa 11:41 Jeno wpierw musisz waćpanna chwilę pod sławnym wojownikiem jakim jest pani Kyurone służyć ;) 11:41 ah 11:41 Czyli że z pinią mamy najdłużej uprawnienia? 11:41 Mhm 11:41 O/ 11:41 o/ 11:41 fajnie 11:41 Czołem waszmości o/ 11:42 yo 11:42 yo 11:42 Tylko Piniak jeszcze miał usunięte uprawnienia na ileś miesięcy 11:42 Ja miałem na tydzień xD 11:42 Bo z koleżkami zrobiliśmy distroj na kilku wikiach 11:42 To były czasy xD 11:42 nosee ile już żyjesz na tej ziemi? xd 11:42 14 wiosen 11:42 To młody waść jesteś 11:42 Nosek ano pamiętam XD 11:42 14_latek? 11:43 hyhy 11:43 No 11:43 Czuję się staro. 11:43 Jeszcze sobie jegomość pożyje :D 11:43 ^^ 11:43 nooo.. 11:43 myślałam że z 20 xd 11:43 Ban na zawsze za Adama Karolczaka 11:43 ło 11:43 Dojrzale 11:43 noo jest tu taki jeden 11:44 tylko nie pamietam nicku.. 11:44 uu... nosee 2 gimba już ci leci nie? z matmy mam 3 jak cos mg się pomylić 11:44 xd 11:44 no 11:45 Albo Kem za to, że napisał, iż The Sims 4 ssie 11:45 Czekam na koniec roku szkolnego 11:45 ?? 11:45 nooo 11:45 Bo The Sims 4 ssie. 11:45 I muszę mieć świadectwo z paskiem bo mi rodzice Trabanta obiecali xD 11:45 wakacje, znów będą wakacje... 11:45 3 najlepsza 11:45 Trzeba będzie poprawić oceny z informatyki 11:45 serio? 11:45 ja to mam 6 11:46 ;D\ 11:46 Mości Rzymianinie 11:46 Na studiach miałam 5 z informatyki 11:46 W ogóle nie wiem jak to zrobiłem ale 1 gimnazjum miałem 3 z matematyki na koniec a teraz będę miał 5 11:46 Kij, że jesteś na grafice 11:46 To są jakieś czary chyba 11:46 To na informatyce uczysz się używać worda 11:46 Albo Excela 11:46 ja tez cę czerwony bo będę mogła włosy warbować xd 11:46 *f 11:47 ło 11:47 haha xd 11:47 będę ruda xd 11:47 żart 11:47 A ja chcę tego trabanta bo ma niewielki przebieg i jeszcze należy do rodziny to za darmo mi go dadzą a poza tym jak zrobię prawo jazdy to już ędzie wyremontowany 11:47 I nazwę go Helmut 11:48 haha ja wkręcam niektórych że mam 16 xd 11:48 Ja też 11:48 a mam 14 xd dd 11:48 A najlepsze jest to że mi się udaje xd 11:48 a oni się nabierają xd 11:49 z tb da się pogadać wiesz? 11:49 To fajnie ^^ 11:49 inni to odpisuję raz na ruski rok ale nie duża ilość ludu 11:49 *ą 11:50 ty nikt nie pisze na czacie xd 11:50 ;-; 11:50 przybywajcie! 11:50 O rety 11:50 I co? Spamik pewnie by się chciało zrobić XD 11:50 DO 11:50 ooo.. 11:50 caps 11:50 Kurde głupi Enter 11:50 do diabła 11:50 Hehe. 11:50 Muszę lecieć na obiad 11:50 nosee! 11:51 DO DIABŁA 11:51 A ja robić obiad 11:51 Smacznego 11:51 SMACZNEGO 11:51 O/ 11:51 A dziękuję 11:51 To idę, będę później jak coś chcecie 11:51 Ja w sumie zaraz też 11:51 Ale to zaraz 11:52 SoRy KoMpUtEr sIę KiEpŚCi 11:52 JeZuS.. 11:52 Jezu, staph 11:52 zWsZe MuSi SięPsUć! 11:53 oo już lepiej 11:53 Zaprawdę dziwnych rzeczy was teraz w tych szkołach uczą 11:53 Cześć 11:53 Hej 11:53 yo 11:53 serio jan? 11:53 Za moich czasów uczyliśmy się adjectivum cum substantivo połączyć i nic więcej, a teraz jakieś wymyślanie 11:53 Na co to potrzebne? :C 11:54 nwm 11:54 A co to jest? 11:54 trze kuć 11:54 ooo już co to jest xd 11:54 Adjectivum cum substantivo? 11:54 jan ci powie 11:54 A łaciny nie uczyli? 11:54 Mhm 11:54 Rzeczownik z przymiotnikiem ;) 11:54 nie 11:54 Mnie uczyli łaciny podwórkowej. 11:54 (y) 11:55 aaa no ko jan.. 11:55 <(:) 11:56 What 's up with you? 11:56 11:56 You can write in English ? 11:56 Po co. 11:57 Mamy taki piękny język polski. 11:57 我科泰爾 11:57 jestem kotełem 11:57 przetumaczenie 11:57 xd 11:57 A owszem, pani Hetman 11:57 Piękna mowa ^^ 11:58 Moja ulica moja dzielnica 11:58 11:58 你在想什麼了？ 11:58 co tam u was? 11:58 Kopamatakawa? 11:58 chinski ^^^^^^^^ 11:58 Szanuję 11:58 Wychowałem się na Sun Tzu 11:59 srio? 11:59 no tak po cześci 12:00 z tym szanowaniem 12:00 bo później przyszedł Mao 12:00 No i tak kultura podupadła :/ 12:00 A nie słyszałeś waść o Laozim? 12:01 jasiu? 12:01 Słucham waćpanny. 12:01 co ci tak z tymi waściami??? 12:01 Laoizm czy Taoizm? 12:01 xd 12:01 to słowo xd 12:01 A może Maoizm? 12:01 Taoizm 12:01 Nie rozumiem waćpanny pytania. 12:02 A dokładnie jego twórca! 12:02 Taoizm był mądry, bo był umiarkowany. Sun Tzu właśnie w takim Taoistycznym duchu prowadził swoje mądrości 12:02 Mao xD 12:02 Tak 12:02 Ten Mao 12:02 Mao Zetong? C: 12:02 Ten zbrodniarz z Chernorusi 12:02 no np. waćpanie, waćpanny 12:02 Co jeździ czarną wołgą 12:02 Nadal nie rozumiem. 12:02 o co z tym chodzi? 12:02 Bo to kultularny szlachcic jest 12:02 ahh... 12:02 A nie 12:02 nie ważne 12:02 Cham ze wsi! 12:02 ^^ 12:03 Mości Rzymianinie 12:03 sajko kto? 12:03 Taaak? 12:03 Witaj majowa jutrzenko :D 12:03 (facepalm) 12:03 Świeć naszej wódce z pieprzem 12:03 my uczcimy ciebie nalewką 12:03 z której cała polska słynie 12:03 xD 12:03 Lufy daj, lufy daj 12:04 A nie sam polaku chlaj 12:04 A tak szczerze to od wczoraj nie piłem 12:04 Jest dobrze! 12:04 Witamy 12:04 Mości panie Araczu, widzę, że nie lada z waści artysta :D 12:04 Witaj majowa jutrzenko, 12:04 Świeć naszej polskiej krainie, 12:04 Uczcimy ciebie piosenką, 12:04 Która w całej Polsce słynie. 12:04 12:04 Witaj maj, piękny maj, 12:04 U Polaków błogi raj. 12:04 12:04 Witaj dniu trzeciego maja, 12:04 który wolność nam zwiastujesz. 12:04 Pierzchła już ciemiężców zgraja. 12:04 Polsko, dzisiaj tryumfujesz! 12:04 12:04 Witaj maj, piękny maj, 12:04 U Polaków błogi raj. 12:04 12:04 Nierząd braci naszych cisnął, 12:04 Gnuśność w ręku króla spała, 12:04 A wtem trzeci maj zabłysnął - 12:04 I nasza Polska powstała. 12:04 12:04 Witaj maj, piękny maj, 12:04 Wiwat wielki Kołłątaj! 12:04 12:04 Ale chytrości gadzina 12:04 Młot swój na nas gotowała, 12:04 Z piekła rodem Katarzyna 12:04 Moskalami nas zalała. 12:04 12:04 Chociaż kwitł piękny maj, 12:04 Rozszarpano biedny kraj. 12:04 12:04 Wtenczas Polak z łzą na oku 12:04 Smutkiem powlókł blade lice 12:04 Trzeciego maja co roku 12:04 Wspominał lubą rocznicę. 12:04 12:04 I wzdychał: Boże daj, 12:04 By zabłysnął trzeci maj! 12:04 12:04 Na ustroniu jest ruina, 12:04 W której Polak pamięć chował, 12:04 Tam za czasów Konstantyna 12:04 Szpieg na nasze łzy czatował.1 12:04 12:04 I gdy wszedł trzeci maj 12:04 Kajdanami brzęczał kraj. 12:04 12:04 W piersiach rozpacz uwięziona 12:04 12:05 Szybka reakcja :D 12:05 Kuro dokonuje rozstrzelania powstańców majowych rok 2016 12:05 :[[]]3 12:05 Powiadomię na forum, ale tu też przyda się 12:05 Creepypasta Wiki:Zasady 12:05 :D 12:05 Na Creepypasta Wiki jedynym językiem, jakim należy się posługiwać, jest język polski. Inne języki mogą być wykorzystane tylko do zaprezentowania nazw lub pojedynczych zdań. 12:05 Dodane 12:05 "Lubię jak laska grozi mi odstrzeleniem łba gnatem" 12:05 Na czacie obowiązuje język polski oraz w szczególnych przypadkach język angielski (za zgodą Moderatora Czatu). Inne języki mogą być wykorzystane tylko do zaprezentowania nazw lub pojedynczych zdań. 12:05 Dodane. 12:05 Że tak to ujmę 12:05 A czy moja sporadycznie wtrącana łacinie waćpani nie przeszkadza? 12:05 Alea iacta est 12:06 łacina* 12:06 Tak jak napisałam - inne języki mogą być wykorzystane tylko do zaprezentowania nazw lub pojedynczych zdań. 12:06 :> 12:07 ok 12:07 c; 12:10 . 12:10 . 12:11 nudy 12:11 nie? 12:13 yo 12:13 ;-; 12:13 tata! :3 12:13 Czołem waszmości o/ 12:13 Joł. 12:14 o jezu jasiu... 12:14 Córuś. ;3 12:14 co ty z tymi waszmościami? 12:14 ?? 12:15 Bo to Jan Zagłoba. 12:15 Herbu swego rodu wczele. 12:15 Szlachcic. 12:15 wim przecie -.- 12:16 ale to takie dziwne.. 12:16 To co się głupio pytasz? 12:16 To jak wiesz to czego pytasz? :D 12:16 Cześć Majster 12:16 master? 12:16 Joł Aracz. 12:16 czytałeś regulamin 12:16 Co? 12:16 master? 12:16 ^ 12:16 czytałeś? 12:17 Nie czytałem, dlatego jestem moderatorem. (Yds) 12:17 O KawaiixEmo 12:17 Czekałam na Ciebie. 12:17 Muszę z Tobą pogadać. 12:17 Aha xD 12:18 .v. 12:18 Cieszę się bardzo, że edytujesz wikię 12:18 :D 12:18 Na serio, aż mi ciepło na serduszku 12:18 Ale mogłabyś ograniczyć się z tymi obrazkami? 12:18 Spoko xD 12:18 A raczej fanartami 12:18 Bo one w 99% są niepotrzebne 12:18 Eee..fanartami? 12:18 haha xd ciepło w serduszku 12:18 Tak, fanartami. 12:18 Spoko xD 12:19 oj kuro, kuro 12:19 Następnym razem nie będzie upomnienia. 12:19 do diabła... 12:19 ;-; 12:19 aż gdzie je nasz waćpan jan? 12:20 ooo kuro.. 12:20 ? 12:20 wystraszyła się xd 12:20 uciekła 12:20 Kuro, pytanko. 12:20 ? 12:21 A przywitania chociaż w np. Cyrylicy można? 12:21 Po co? 12:22 ? 12:22 Tak sobie. 12:22 Nie. 12:22 Po prostu. 12:22 kuro... gdzie psycho? ;c 12:22 Nie mam zamiaru sprawdzać każdego znaczka, czy to jest wulg czy nie 12:22 Nie wiem, pewnie pracuje. 12:22 Dorośli czasami pracują. 12:23 Kk. 12:23 o/ 12:23 psyho nie jest dorosły.. 12:23 witam 12:23 A, właśnie, jest maj 12:23 Joł. 12:24 lecę kuro jak by był powiedz mu że be dę po 16 ok? 12:24 Jeff'ena, A skąd Ty to wiesz? 12:24 ok 12:24 ma się te żródła.. 12:24 zw 12:24 papa kuro<3 12:24 No cbyba nie. 12:24 .v. 12:24 papa 12:24 Chyba* 12:25 Sansa. 12:26 Mości panowie, do szesnastej mamy spokój :D 12:27 Jak ja bym wolał Robert się nazywać... ;-; 12:27 Zawsze mi się to imię podobało. 12:28 ^^ 12:28 Co? 12:28 A jakże masz waść na imię? 12:28 "Mości panowie, do szesnastej mamy spokój :D " 12:28 x;D 12:28 x'D* 12:29 Pani Hetman też oczywiście, tak mi się powiedziało ^^ 12:29 I panienka Sajko :> 12:29 Dobra, ze mną na jakiś czas też macie spokój 12:29 Paa! o/ 12:29 Bywaj córuś. 12:29 Bywaj waćpanna :> 12:32 Czołem waszmości o/ 12:32 No elo :p 12:41 Hallo! 12:42 Mam pytanie 12:42 Czy mogę (tu w Polsce) w sklepie wymienić drobne na większe nominały? 12:42 Nie 12:42 Nie wiem 12:42 .v. 12:42 W sklepie możesz 12:42 Tylko musisz się zapytać ładnie 12:42 o 12:42 ;_; 12:43 biedna pani sprzedająca. 12:43 "Hohoho, pani ładnie wygląda, nie chce pani drobniaków?" 12:43 mam w drobnych 170zł 12:43 .v. 12:43 ja nie lubię płacić drobnymi 12:44 nie dość że sam muszę odliczać to jeszcze wywołuję nadciśnienie u pani sprzedawczyni. 12:47 Czołem, mości panie Adamie o/ 12:47 sup' o/ 12:48 płonie zioło płonie trawa płonie jak oggnisko w lesie 12:48 elo 12:48 W sklepie lubią przygarniać drobne 12:48 Cześć 12:48 wóda poprawia zapamiętywanie map w osu 12:48 polecam x'D 12:48 Wóda poprawia celność każdej broni 12:48 Czołem waszmości o/ 12:48 a jak dobrze się samochodem jeździ! 12:49 No, lecę. narazie 12:50 Bywaj waszmość \o 12:50 Heej Rycerz 03:00 nie wiem 03:00 zależy 03:00 Siema 03:01 y 03:01 Hej 03:01 była nowa? 03:03 Tak 03:03 yo 03:03 była ale mało się odzywała 03:04 w sumie nawet nie wiem czy się odezwała c: 03:05 yo 03:06 yo 03:07 yo 03:07 elo 03:07 elo makrelo c; 03:08 kuro! <3 03:08 łupież szatana 03:08 był psychograf, Kuro <3 ? 03:08 Nic mi się nie chce 03:08 Nudzę się. 03:08 Nie wiem, czy był. 03:08 zrób salto 03:08 halo 03:08 i ci przejdzie 03:08 ja zrobiłem i rozwaliłem stóół 03:09 x'DDD 03:09 yo nosee 03:09 yo 03:09 Xd 03:09 co tam? 03:09 Ale ja wiem, co mam do roboty 03:09 Muszę zrobić grę 03:09 Rysunki do niej 03:09 Kuro 03:09 graj w lola 03:09 nie pitol 03:09 Ale nie chce mi się i nie mam weny 03:09 pani sprzedawczyni chciała mnie zabić ;-; 03:09 Nie chce mi się grać w lola 03:09 Adam gz, zrobiłeś to, co umiesz najmocniej 03:10 .v. 03:10 Rycerz nie gram w lola po tym, jak zagrałam dzisiaj rankeda z drewnianym teamem 03:10 Jedynie mój supp był normalny 03:10 w my little pony zagraj ;-; 03:10 yo 03:10 bo nie grałaś ze mną tylko z jakimiś bezmózgami 03:10 te drewniane teamy w grach (jelly) 03:10 xd e 03:10 Ty nie grasz rankedów 03:10 Malph miał problemy z netem 03:10 Wiec 0 ganków 03:11 jak nei gram 03:11 jak gram 03:11 Brand się przywalił do niego i do Cho, a sam w 10 minucie ma 20 cs'ów 03:11 Cho nafeedował Jaxa 03:11 ;__; 03:11 no tak 03:11 A potem sprawdzam sobie, z kim gram 03:11 tylko nie wiem jak 03:11 skoro chogath jest kontrą na jaxa 03:11 No tak, 3 x brąz, 2 x silver na 3 x silver i 2 x brąz 03:12 nie wiem 03:12 To jest dobre pytanie 03:12 .v. 03:12 ja rozumiem jakby grał nasusem 03:12 to by mógł zostać zniszczony 03:12 co? o.O 03:12 ale takie postacie jak malph i cho gath niszczy jaxa 03:12 Ale Malph był najlepszy 03:13 Ultował w przeciwników wtedy, gdy 3 naszych była martwa 03:13 malph to jeden z najstarszych tanków w grze 03:13 Do tego Brand flamer 03:13 hehe 03:13 brand flamer 03:13 I płacze, bo karma mu zabrała killa QQ 03:14 mnie nie dziwi taki stan 03:14 o co cho? O.o 03:14 xd 03:14 Nie wiem, czy on miał farmę pow. 100 minionów, a graliśmy ok. 45 min 03:14 Ugryzł mnie kleszcze wczoraj 03:15 Nosek 03:15 to Borelioza. 03:15 Nie wiem, co jest gorsze 03:15 Czy silver, czy brąz. 03:15 ajajaj 03:15 Dobrze że nie kleszczowe zapalenie muzgu 03:15 ;'c 03:15 biedulek 03:16 brąz 03:16 Muszę obciąć paznokcie, bo mnie zaczynają irytować 03:16 A tak serio to mnie tylko swędzi tam gdzie kleszcz był 03:16 Nie rozumiem, jak można mieć tipsy. 03:16 Czy umrę? 03:16 nie martw się 03:16 nie napewno nie 03:16 w szpitalu cię odratują 03:16 k 03:16 będziesz tam leżał tak długo aż zwolni sięmiejsce w kostnicy 03:16 x'D 03:16 xd 03:17 faktycznie kuro tipsy są złe ;c 03:17 kyu widocznie można 03:17 xd 03:17 Jeśli nie zdążą to będziesz miał zwiodczające porażenie mięśni oraz infekcje z ubytkami do opłucnej 03:17 Adam skończ oglądać seriale 03:17 O rety 03:17 Kuro 03:17 nie 03:17 ;-; 03:17 dr house here 03:17 pamiętam jak jadłem żelkowe robaczki 03:18 A, i moje życie nie ma sensu, bo pobrałam dzisiaj rpg'a i go przeszłam w pół godziny. 03:18 i oglądałem jak wyciągają pół metrowego tasiemca 03:18 mniam mniam 03:18 fu 03:18 Mniam 03:18 a ja widziałem poród 03:18 B) 03:18 ja też 03:18 17 lat temu 03:18 Hehe, ja też 03:18 22 lata temu 03:19 to ty masz 22 lat?? 03:20 Hehe. 03:20 Z pierwszej osoby iksde 03:20 ja widziałam 3 dni temu bo mi się brat narodził 03:20 xd 03:21 taki mały a jaki słodki jezuuuu... 03:23 (LF) 03:23 Też kiedyś byłem taki słodki 03:23 Dopóki nie odkryłem kripipasta wiki 03:24 ja też 03:24 ja też byłem słodki :D Jak sie posypałem cukrem XD 03:24 dopóki nie gimnazjum 03:25 gimnazjum zmieniło wszystko 04:22 Badum tss 04:22 * SnifSnif wypija soki z PanaMariana Xd 04:22 Hej dziewczyny, mam trabanta 04:22 Z kobietą jest jak z czołgiem. Trzeba uderzać od tylu bo tam jest najcieńszy pancerz 04:22 Witam Mościpana Jana 04:22 yo 04:22 O, no proszę, ależ kompanija nam się uzbierała ^^ 04:22 Witaj Janie Zagłobo. 04:23 Witajcie, witajcie wszyscy 04:23 z/w 04:23 Pani Hetman o/ 04:23 Cześć Kyu o/ 04:24 Proszę bardzo, oto mój pierwszy avek 04:24 Kyukacz pewnie muci w Osu na zw :v 04:24 Ceeeś 04:24 hej janie 04:24 hej kuro <3 04:24 Ale ten avek jest głupi lel 04:24 Jak ja mogłem go mieć 04:25 Nie, skończyłam grać w lola 04:25 Z Ryckiem 04:25 (huh) 04:25 Zauważyliście Kyu dopiero teraz mimo tego, że była tu przez cały czas? x'D 04:25 Nie byłam, lol xD 04:25 nie? 04:25 Wyłączyłam przeglądarkę. 04:25 Kyu nie byla ;-; 04:25 nie pal więcej 04:25 gościu 04:25 Byłaś tu mentalnie :v 04:25 Marshuk 04:25 x'D 04:25 U mnie była, ale miała zw :v 04:26 Albo mi się czat zwieśił 04:26 zwiesił* 04:26 zwieśił xd 04:26 .v. 04:27 #autentyk 04:28 witaj janie 04:28 Słyszeliście już ten tłuuuusty track? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB7Z42mEglI 04:28 hejka 04:28 Hi Meme 04:28 Czołem o/ 04:28 yo 04:29 jestę 04:29 Czołem waćpanu o/ 04:29 yo 04:29 yo 04:29 czasami trzeba się odstresować (mean) 04:29 (lf) 04:29 (lf) 04:29 (mean) 04:29 no ale ja już nie o tym 04:29 już nie (mean) 04:30 jak wam dzień mija? 04:30 Szybko 04:30 Leżę 04:31 Chyba dobrzę 04:31 Lekko padnięty jestem bo byłem u wujka ziemniaki sadzić :v 04:31 dobrzę xD 04:31 a mi nudno .v. 04:32 mmm 04:32 Czy to prąd, czy to prąd, czy to prąd, czy to prąd prąd 04:32 ??? 04:32 04:32 O refren mi chodzi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-IVzFIRSVE 04:34 ... 04:34 fajne .... 04:34 Aha xD 04:34 Czy to prąd 04:35 czy to blond 04:35 czy to prom 04:35 czy to błąd 04:35 Lel to wpada w ucho xd 04:35 no xd 04:36 yo 04:36 Meh 04:36 Ja słucham Bad Mana 04:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IDnFzr_ZaY 04:37 zw 04:37 zetwu 04:37 k. 04:37 Cześć Meme 04:39 Nic nie wiem 04:39 ??? 04:39 rysuje mange :3 04:39 m-m-mange? 04:39 Tak 04:39 M-m-mango? 04:40 I jedno anime zaraz :P 04:40 Nie mango O.o xd 04:40 >Rysuję anime 04:40 yo 04:40 Wut. 04:40 haha 04:40 takie jak te moje +18?? 04:40 mango (all!) 04:40 Meme ;-; 04:40 Czy to blond? 04:41 Nie XD 04:42 Uczę grać Ozza w 8 cud świata 04:42 Czy to prom? 04:42 Jest zabawnie. 04:42 Meme 04:43 ?? 04:43 Nadal mam ss tego fajnego tekstu 04:43 ok 04:43 ok 04:43 ok 04:43 Czekaj, ty nadal to rysujesz czyyyyy... 04:43 Cudo świata to kobieta 04:43 potwierdzę 04:43 Nie. 04:44 Kobiety nie są cudami świata. 04:44 Ja jestem cudem świata. 04:44 :< 04:44 A ja mam żart o kobietach :P 04:44 Świetnie. 04:44 Nie polecam tutaj 04:44 WIEM :D 04:44 zgadzam się kuro 04:44 xD 04:44 Caps off 04:44 Bo wylecisz. 04:44 cudem świata jest jedzenie 04:44 piu piu piu 04:44 wiem 04:44 Też 04:45 I łóżko 04:45 I gry 04:45 pitu pitu 04:45 I ja. 04:45 I kyu 04:45 Cudem świata jest internet 04:45 kek 04:45 I to że mogę sobie dzisiaj leżeć cały dzień 04:45 Nie, internet nie jest cudem 04:45 Cudem i jednocześnie upadkiem 04:45 zgodze sie z gtsa 04:45 Jest upadkiem cywylizacji 04:45 internet to zuo 04:45 złem jest meme i jej rysunki xd 04:45 csiii 04:45 to też 04:46 nie rysuje już +18 04:46 Kobitki? jakiej długości macie włosy? 04:46 Do tyłka. 04:46 Co tak wyje 04:46 Ja mam za tyłek :X 04:46 lel 04:46 do ramioon 04:46 Dziewczyny z długimi włosami są fajne 04:46 Meme ściąć włosy? XD 04:47 do takiej by można było komuś wybić z pół obrotu 04:47 (jelly) 04:47 Dziewczyny z długimi, niebieskimi włosami z "kyurone" w nicku są fajne. 04:47 witak w klubie lii 04:47 Chyb? 04:47 Chyba* 04:47 04:47 kyurone nie jest fajna 04:47 *witaj 04:47 No ok, jestem cudowna. 04:47 Wiem, wiem. 04:47 btw Meme 04:48 kyurone jest bardzo bardzo mega super 04:48 I tak na pewno rysujesz lepiej ode mnie 04:48 http://i.imgur.com/ZB1EIJR.png 04:48 jj 04:48 noooo kc kuro 04:48 potwierdzam 04:48 jesteś super 04:48 <3 04:48 Na tym zdjęciu 04:48 Boshe pamiętam moje zajęcie 04:48 Kyu, gdybyś wiedziala co meme rysowala xd 04:48 lel fajne 04:48 To mój rysunek jednego z Adminów CP 04:48 Zamiast iść na impre siedziałam przed kompem przy lampce i rysowałam ;-; 04:49 k 04:49 Ja wole słuchać muzyki 04:49 k 04:49 ja wolę rysować jeffa 04:50 Koffam dzeeffaaa 04:50 o nie. 04:50 Ale najbardziej lubie Sally ;-; 04:50 jeff omg kreff *o* 04:50 mam głupia historie moją XD 04:50 04:50 hiperrealistyczna kreff na kripipascie 04:50 ja tu płacze 04:50 xD 04:50 xd d 04:50 Dżizys. 04:51 A ja się tak zastanawiam 04:51 Dlaczego rysujecie jakichś Jeffów a nie bohaterów narodowych? :c 04:51 Na pewnej stronce rozwiązywałam ze wszystkimi popularnymi pastami Quizy i każda kończyła sie... (nie powiem :D ) domyślajcie się przez lata :P 04:51 :c 04:51 Kyukaczu! 04:51 ??? 04:51 Mogę mieć do ciebie małą prośbę? :v 04:51 Janie, ja rysuję co popadnie : 3 04:51 ? 04:51 Żef de kiler 04:51 xd 04:52 dżef, nosee 04:52 Kyu + pikaczu - pi = Kyukaczu 04:52 No, dżef 04:52 ^^' 04:52 Kocham pokemony >,< 04:52 pw 04:52 Ja mam pokemona na avatarze 04:52 ----> 04:52 Wim XD 04:52 NOSEE 04:52 04:52 To narysuj waćpanna kiedyś króla Jana Sobieskiego ^^ 04:52 cosee 04:53 Jaki jest twój ulubiony pokemon? 04:53 (oprócz bulbasaura) 04:53 Psyduck 04:53 Janie, a mogę Ci się pochwalić, co ja zrobiłam? 04:53 A i owszem, owszem 04:53 Mój to Kadabra 04:54 Bulbasaur 04:54 Moje wy bulbaski 04:54 xd 04:54 Janie http://agraffkowa.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-girl-WALLPAPER-605959946 04:55 A jakże to waćpanna stworzyła? 04:56 Piękne : 3 04:56 Spójrz janie na to http://nosecrer.deviantart.com/art/Rise-of-the-sun-603802872 04:56 Hehe 04:56 Sztuka magiczna 04:56 Zaraz pokażę render 04:56 Jak to może być? :O 04:57 ja czegoś takiego nie umiem ;c ale sie nauczę ! xD 04:57 Mości Nosee, waść również pracę in ordine est tworzysz :> 04:57 prace* 04:57 ^^ 04:57 http://imgur.com/hdkLnsp 04:57 O, to jest render, z którego robiłam 04:58 Render? Obcy jest mi ten termin? 04:58 Ot, mniejsza z tym! 04:59 Ale następnym razem to będzie waćpani "render": 04:59 https://maciek400.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/michal_wolodyjowski_by_pastelizator-d6ij5tk.jpg 04:59 ^^ 04:59 x'D 04:59 Co waćpanna na to? ;D 04:59 Ładne : 3 05:00 Za trudne ;-; 05:00 Jeno jeśli pani Hetman to wykona, każę ją waćpani sto talarów w banku warszawskim wypłacić, jakom żyw! 05:00 Mniej więcej wiem jak Kyu to zrobiła ale nie sądzę bym mógł to powtórzyć (bp) 05:00 Jeśli łżę, jestem arcypies, nie szlachcic! 05:00 xD 05:01 hahaha 05:01 czy to jeszcze język polski 05:01 Ide baaay 05:01 Bywaj waćpanna \o 05:01 A ja też mam herb 05:01 Bywaj janie :3 05:01 Ślepowron 05:01 Ja... Ja nie moge 05:01 Dlaczego ktoś to robi? 05:01 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Victoriel-s-Secret-Undertale-598889501 05:02 Dlaczego?! 05:02 Undertale ^^ 05:02 Co waść gadasz? 05:02 Jak to może być? :O 05:02 Wtf is that ;-; 05:02 goatmom jes 05:02 W polu błękitnym tarczy, kruk z pierścieniem złotym w dziobie? Ten herb? :O 05:02 nom 05:02 Z czasów panowania piastów? :O 05:03 Jak to może być? :O 05:03 Magia 05:03 Wszystkich tu obecnych biorę na świadki, że od teraz mamy tu już dwóch szlachiców ^^ 2016 05 02